Drunk, But Truthful  Austria x Prussia
by HitachiinElephant
Summary: Germany leaves a drunken Prussia under Austria's care for a night. Roddy is annoyed by Gilbert, but he soon finds that the effects of too much beer can change a man's views on someone forever. Prussia x Austria


For Aristocratic Views on GaiaOnline.

* * *

><p>Austria was just about to turn in for the night. He had put up with a lot today. First, he had to explain how Ludwig could easily patch up his boxers instead of leaving them on the floor for at least the tenth time, then Hungary needed help finding a frying pan for some reason, then he and Germany got in a fight over Mozart and Beethoven again. Roderich knows for a fact that both are Austrians. He should know since he often times plays many of their pieces.<p>

Just as he slid the last button of his night shirt into place, there was a knock at the front door of his home. He tilted his head slightly. "Who would be visiting at such a late hour?" He looked to the clock on the wall. "It's almost eleven!"

With a sigh, he shuffled to the door and opened it. Before him stood the blond German holding someone over his shoulder.

"Austria, I need you to do me a favor." He looked like he was going to pass out in exhaustion.

"What now, Germany?" he groaned, rubbing his forehead as he stepped aside to let the other inside.

The stronger nation entered and set the bumbling being on the couch. "I need you to take Prussia for the night."

The silver-haired fool was snoring like a drunken moron. Actually, he probably was one before he passed out. Gilbird zipped into the house suddenly, sitting atop Austria's head.

"Wh-What? Why?" He could barely stand the Prussian! He was so annoying and messy and just plain loud! Not to mention a bit conceited. Roderich gently took the bird off his head, letting it sit in his hand as he pet it.

The blue-eyed male sighed, irritated. "Because I have two Italian brothers back at my place, and they have finally went to sleep! If they wake up now, I'll never get any sleep! They are like annoying, whining babies." Thus why Ludwig never liked kids.

The brunette couldn't blame him. He rarely spent time with Feliciano or Romano, but when he did, they could get quite bothersome.

"Fine," the Austrian sighed, pushing the older male out. "But you owe me. Big time." Without letting him put a word in, he shut the door and turned to face the sleeping fool. "Looks like I don't have to do anything but let him sleep… My work here is done." He placed a pillow on the table next to the drunk nation and set the little yellow bird on it. He turned to his room again. But just as he was about to grab the doorknob…

"Nyeh? Wh-Where the hell am I? And Gilbird… Why do you have a-a pillow?"

Great. All Roddy needed was a bumbling idiot keeping him up all night. Austria banged his head against the wall, repeatedly asking himself "Why?"

Gilbert, hearing the banging, stood up and stumbled across the room and down the hall to find the other. "H-Hey, Australia!" The voice made the sober one wonder just how many beers this nation had.

"I'm Austria, idiot," he grumbled.

The older male laughed a little with a little hic. "Y-Yeah, I know. I'm just messin' with ya, Roddy." The male paused and snickered. "I just noticed… Your name is Roderich."

Roderich looked at the other, annoyed to no end already. "Really? I never noticed." His voice was heavy with sarcasm as he lead the other back to the couch.

The white-haired nation laughed, wrapping an arm around his stomach. "Ha! Rod! Oh, I-I-I kill myself."

"Wouldn't that be nice for a change?" the other muttered under his breath.

"You say somethin' there, Roddy?" He looked over his shoulder with hazy red eyes.

Austria looked up and smiled. "I just said you need sleep. Now lay down and sleep." He watched as the other flopped onto the couch. Once he seemed comfortable, the brunette turned to go to bed himself.

Suddenly, he heard a soft call. "H-Hey, Roddy? Could you… Could you sit with me for a bit?"

The sober male sighed. Without a word, he dragged himself out to the other room. Prussia moved back a bit to make room for Roderich.

"You know wh-why I'm poke fun at ya, right, Roddy?" He was already getting to the point of something. Even when drunk, it seemed as if he was planning something.

Austria glared at the other. "Because you think it's fun?" he muttered.

Gilbert made a small noise, sounding like a giggle. "A little, but-but mostly because… You're cute when you're m-mad."

The brunette gasped softly. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew for a fact that Gilbert tells the truth when he's drunk. A faint blush began to form on his face as he cleared his throat. "R-Really, now? What else do you have to say about me?" He wanted to know every thought the other had about him while he had the chance.

"Well," the Prussian sighed, dragging out the word as he turned on his side, "I like listening to your mu-music sometimes… A-And I'm jealous of Hungary…"

Jealous? Of Hungary? Just as he was about to ask why, the other was already answering.

"She gets to spend s-so much more time with y-y-you. Almost every d-day… People see us as enemies, so I-I can't be s-seen being t-too nice to you…"

Roderich looked to the drowsy male. This explained so much! But yet, the Austrian still felt a little… Unsatisfied.

As if sensing this, a drunken Prussia sat up and wrapped, or more rather, draped his arms around Austria's shoulders.

"'Night, Roddy… Love you."

The brunette's cheeks raged with heat, turning a dark crimson shade as he gasped. Gilbert… _Loved_ him? That couldn't be right. Not at all! "Prussia, I-"

When he turned to look back at the Prussian, he found him asleep against his back, his head resting on his shoulder. His snores were now much quieter, almost like a soothing rhythm.

Roderich chuckled softly, closing his eyes. Such a foolish nation. He tilted his head back to carefully kiss the other's forehead. His hands reached for Gilbert's and he held them for a moment, enjoying the moment a little. He had never been loved like this by anyone before, so it was a whole new feeling for the Austrian.

After a few minutes of enjoyment, the brunette gently moved the silver-haired male off his back and back onto the couch. He stroked the sleeping one's hair gently before heading off to bed himself, now so very happy.

He was beginning Gilbert would get this drunk more often.


End file.
